Sleep over!
by Shikamaru'sLover01
Summary: ShikaKiba yaoi. what more needs to be said? read and REVEIW. pls reveiw if you read.


"Get up you lazy ass!" Kiba yelled at Shikamaru. "I brought you here to spar not to lay around watching clouds." "We were sparring but I'm just taking a small break," Shikamaru said from his spot he was laying on in the grass, and muttered, "So troublesome."

"Come on, get up!" Kiba yelled again tugging on the shadow boy's vest.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said ignoring Kiba and closing his eyes.

With his eyes closed he missed the look Kiba gave Akamaru, who barked and walked up to Shikamaru and bit him hard in the side. "Ahhh! Get your damn dog off of me!" he yelled smacking the dog across the head repeatedly.

"Not until you get up to train." Kiba said, smirking.

"Fine, fine, fine, now call him off," Shikamaru said still slapping Akamaru who still had his teeth sunk in Shikamaru's side.

"O.K." Kiba said and Akamaru let go and went to sit next to his owner.

They then continued to spar until both were on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Hey do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Kiba asked when he regained his breath.

"Sleeping in a house full of dogs is too troublesome," Shikamaru answered, staring at the sky.

"Well then can I sleep at your house?" Kiba asked flipping on his stomach and putting his head on his hands to look at his friend.

"Fine," Shikamaru said, standing up and walking away, making Kiba and Akamaru run to catch up. Once Kiba got all the things he'd need they headed to Shikamaru's house.

When they got there, they noticed a note on the door. Shikamaru read it out loud.

_"Shika,_

_Went out, be back tomorrow_

_Mom Dad ."_

"Looks like we got the house to ourselves," Shikamaru said, opening the door. Since his back was turned he didn't notice the evil smirk on Kiba's face.

"Want to watch TV?" Shikamaru asked looking to Kiba who nodded.

After awhile, Kiba blurted out, "Me and Akamaru are hungry." and Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled but stood up to order pizza.

When the pizza arrived they ate it in front of the TV. When they finished their last slices Kiba turned to Shikamaru and asked, "Do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure."

"O.K. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm… are you gay?"

Shikamaru blushed and looked away. "Y-yes."

Kiba snorted and said "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat the moldy cheese in the fridge."

Kiba got up, walked to the fridge, opened it up, and found the said moldy cheese. After he ate it, he nearly threw up all over Akamaru.

"Disgusting!" Kiba said as he gulped down water to try to get rid of the taste. They sat back on the couch. "My turn truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Kiba said smirking.

"No!" Shikamaru said blushing.

"Come on, I ate your moldy cheese, the least you can do is kiss me."

"Fine." Shikamaru grumbled, face red, and leaned in pressing his lips firmly against Kiba's.

The second their lips touched Kiba snaked his hands to the back of Shikamaru's head stopping him from pulling back. He licked at Shikamaru's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. After a few seconds of hesitation, Shikamaru opened his mouth, allowing Kiba's tongue to enter.

Shikamaru put his hands on Kiba's waist and pulled him onto his lap. When the urge to breath became too much, they broke apart. Kiba pushed Shikamaru on his back and laid on him. He then licked Shikamaru's neck from the base of his neck to his jaw, and shivered at the moans he received.

Trying to gain some control over the situation, Shikamaru pushed Kiba's hips down as he bucked up grinding both of their growing erections together. Kiba groaned loudly, and taking advantage of the distraction, Shikamaru flipped him over, forgetting they were on the couch. Kiba hit the ground with a hard thunk.

"Ouch," Kiba said "Smooth one Shika." Shikamaru shut him up by putting his lips back to Kiba's. Getting some leverage he managed to flip Shikamaru on his back again, and managed to remove his fishnet shirt and vest in the process.

Kiba paused to let Shikamaru take off his jacket and shirt before attaching his lips to Shikamaru's neck. Leaving small open mouthed kisses down his chest, Kiba slowly made his way down, only stopping to lick his left nipple. And continued down until he reached his belly button, then stopped and brought his fingers to the waist band of his pants, "May I?" Kiba asked looking up just in time to catch a quick nod.

When he had removed all of Shikamaru's clothes he took a moment to appreciate the view before quickly ridding himself of his own clothes.

Then he crawled back on top of Shikamaru, putting three fingers to his lips and telling him to suck them, and after shooting him a quizzical look began doing as instructed.

When he decided they were wet enough he pulled them out, replacing them with his lips and tongue.

He placed the fingers outside his entrance, he whispered, "This is going to hurt, are you ready?" and when Shikamaru nodded he pushed his first finger in. Hissing in pain from the intrusion, he clung to Kiba's back, slowly getting used to it. After awhile he start pumping in and out, as soon as he felt that Shikamaru was ready he added another finger and started moving in and out faster.

Shikamaru nearly screamed when Kiba's finger brushed his sensitive spot. Noticing this he made sure to hit the same spot every time he pushed in, then he added the third finger.

Kiba could tell Shikamaru was close to coming, so he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Shikamaru's entrance, whispering, "This is going to be more painful, are you sure your ready?"

"Just do it already" Shikamaru said. Hooking his ankles around his back and tugging, making him enter half way. Hissing in pain again as Kiba slowly continued to enter him, stopping when he was fully seethed, then he paused giving Shikamaru time to adjust. It wasn't long before Shikamaru started squirming, saying, "Move damn it."

Doing as ordered he slowly pulled out and just as slowly pushed back in, both moaning. It took all of Kiba's will power not to fuck him into the ground. They continued with the slow movements until Shikamaru kept saying, "Faster!" over and over.

With this being both their first times, it wasn't long before they came, Shikamaru all over his stomach and Kiba into Shikamaru.

Spent, Kiba barely just pulled out before he collapsed on top of Shikamaru, cuddling against his side.

"Love ya, Shika." Kiba said smiling with his eyes closed.

"Love ya too, so troublesome." Shikamaru replied closing his eyes too.

It wasn't long before both were asleep.

The next morning they were awoken by a blood curdling scream. They had their arms wrapped around each other, but when they heard the scream they both shot right up looking for its source.

It was morning and Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting in the middle of the living room, still naked with Shikamaru's sperm all over their chests, and the scream sounded again. They both looked to the door way where Shikamaru's dad and mom stood. His dad looked astounded, his mom look as though she was going to puke.

When it registered in his brain that those where Shikamaru's parents, Kiba stood up and rushed to get his clothes back on, just as his mother turned and ran away.

Shikamaru, still naked, leaned back and muttered, "What a drag."

His dad, finally managing to say something asked, "Just tell me one thing, were you the seme or the uke?"

Shikamaru answered, "Uke."

His dad shook his head saying, "I'm disappointed, but not surprised," and walked away.

-----xXxENDxXx-----

A/N: Please review if you liked it. I writing a Sasuke/Naruto and all I need is the final hard yaoi scene so if you want to try it i'll send you the entire yaoi and you can write it, and send it back to me. I will post the yaoi with, what yaoi scene i think fits best.


End file.
